


Constellations of You and Me

by stephanieebrown



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieebrown/pseuds/stephanieebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The freckles create a constellation which match the patterns on the ceiling and Steph wonders if Kara had to strain her neck to copy the designs in glow-in-the-dark stickers or whether she has it memorised down to the last detail, ready to map out a way back home.”</p>
<p>A stephkara drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> A stephkara drabble

 

Their team-ups have become a weekly occurrence at this point and it’s more often than not that they end up in one or the other’s bed by the end of it. It’s…different, Steph thinks, but different doesn’t have to mean bad and in this case it definitely doesn’t. It’s good. Great, even. Stephanie doesn’t know if she’s ever felt this much at peace since…well, ever.

Kara’s apartment in Metropolis is small and sweet and littered with bits and pieces of Steph’s belongings. Her favourite lipstick is on the dresser, her homework assignment on the coffee table and a pair of cute lacy (eggplant) underwear hanging from the bedside lampshade which puzzles Steph because she thought she took them off on the sofa but oh well. At least she won’t have to scramble to find them like last time.

(She never found them and Steph has a sneaking suspicion that’s Kara’s fault.)

Lazily, Steph props herself up on one elbow and the bed covers pool around her. It’s early and dawn hasn’t broken yet, the room a blue haze. On the ceiling is a mass of glow-in-the-dark stickers making up a massive solar system with planets and stars and moons. The planet in the centre is made up of gold sticky-dots and Kara told her once that it was supposed to be Krypton. Steph tries to imagine what it must feel like to lose your whole world but can’t. It’s impossible for her to think about all the places she’s been and the people she’s met just being…gone.

Absentmindedly, Steph looks over Kara’s snoozing form in the bed next to her. The covers are around her waist and the city lights wash her skin in a pale glow. Reaching carefully over, Stephanie carefully and gently traces the markings on her pale back. The freckles create a constellation which match the patterns on the ceiling and Steph wonders if Kara had to strain her neck to copy the designs in glow-in-the-dark stickers or whether she has it memorised down to the last detail, ready to map out a way back home. Wherever that is. Was.

It’s getting lighter outside now and Stephanie settles back down with a sigh, settling her face next to Kara’s, the girl’s breath ghosting over her face and mixing with her own. Kara smiles.

“You’re up early,”

“I should probably get home soon,” Steph says softly so as not to disturb the tranquil quiet.

“Do you have a class today?” Kara asks, opening her eyes and looking into Steph’s.

“No,” she answers just as softly as before.

“Then stay,”

It sounds like a command but Steph can hear the plea in Kara’s voice and she smiles a silly smile reserved only for her space girl and kisses her shoulder.

“Okay,”

She stays.


End file.
